


The Beginning of the End

by WritingRobin (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WritingRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(SPOILERS!!! SPOILERS!!! FOR THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS!! THIS FAN FIC IS BASED AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE LAST BOOK!!: you have been warned)  Nico Di Angelo thought he was over his crush with a certain son of a Sea god, but he's just kidding himself to think he is over those sea green eyes and heart wrenching smile. Will has been glued to his side for the last 4 days after the battle with Gaea, and he's confused and increasingly annoyed by the peppy and joking demi-god. Jason Grace is the only other demi-god that knows Nico lied when he said he was over Percy Jackson, and the Son of Zeus has stayed in Camp Half Blood, despite his Roman blood to stay with his steady girlfriend Piper McLean. Hazel and Frank have then gone back to Camp Jupiter, and they're all still trying to get used to the Fact that Leo Valdez, will never say jokes again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys this is my first FanFic i've ever posted, I hope you guys like it, please leave comments at the end for me for feedback! I'd very much appreciate it! :)

Nico.   
Nico sighed heavily, his shaggy black hair falling in small ringlets over his brows and in his eyes. His pale skin was still well…. pale, but not the usual dead look to it like he’d grown accustomed to in the last year. His cheeks were light, and a little rosy high on the cheek bones. But that rosy color was probably due to the fact that Will Solace was just a few inches away. He was growing increasingly annoyed with the other demi god’s presence, but then again, he was also growing to somewhat… deal, with the boy.   
Nico sighed again, more obvious this time and Will’s blue eyes flicked up, he’d been checking Nico’s pulse on his wrist and hadn’t been listening, but now he heard the sigh. Mainly because Nico hadn’t exactly been quiet about it this time.   
“What?” He asked innocently, blue eyes amused and smiled crookedly. Nico felt a small squirm in his stomach at that smile, but shoved the feeling away. Only to get more annoyed as he felt his cheeks become warmer. What was with him? he seriously needed to get a grip.  
“Will you said three days, this is the fourth. I should have been out of the infirmary yesterday!” Nico snapped, narrowing his eyes. Didn’t Will know that he could easily just summon up a horde of zombies or skeletons to just escort him out. Did that thought never even cross Will’s mind? Will just laughed again, which made the corners of Nico’s mouth twitch at the noise, which annoyed him instantly and Nico glowered and looked away.   
“Sorry Niky. Doctors orders! plus you’re still my little helper right?” He teased. Nico’s hands balled into fists.  
“I’m no one’s little helper.” Nico growled, “-and don’t call me Niky!” Shadows lifted up out of the ground, coiling up the legs of the bed like a cat on it’s owners legs, curling and eager to reach up and touch Nico. Will held his hands up as if in surrender.   
“Chill bruh, I was just playing. But seriously you have been helping me out a lot. And It’s been nice to have someone other than my siblings and the satyrs around.” Nico looked up at him now, a frown on his face and their eyes met. For once Will’s eyes were serious, still twinkling and amused, but serious and truthful. Nico blew out a short breath and the shadows slowly sank back into the floor. Why did this son of the sun god always make him calm down?  
“Alright doctor.” Nico said, heavy sarcasm in his voice. “Put me to work.” Will Solace grinned hugely.   
“Ah that’s my good little patient. Come on, Clarrise tore a rotator cuff in her knee but has been so distracted by Coaches baby to let me see it. She’s taking her-“ he held his hands up and used his fingers to put quotes up “”God mother” duties to the extreme.” Will snorted and stood up, he reached down and grabbed Nico’s hands and pulled Nico up off the cot and to his feet.   
Nico let out a tiny huff of surprise and shock, he felt like electricity shot out of his hands and down his wrists at the contact, the earlier squirm in his stomach lurched sharply again, demanding attention, and the answering blush across his cheeks flared. Nico scowled and tried to jerk his hands away, but Will was just smirking and tugged Nico outside the infirmary, his hands tightening over the young boys hands tighter. 

 

*************************

Percy. 

Percy paced around his cabin. First pace from the door, to the fountain on the other side of his room, turn, walk back to the door, repeat. That’d been the constant motion he’d been in for what? How long had he been in here? Pacing and thinking. Percy paused and looked at his nightstand and frowned, the clock there wasn’t working, maybe the battery was dead. He didn’t care, turning to continue to pace.   
“Nico….. NICO had a crush on me? Just…. ME?!” he thought. He thought, his thoughts still whirling over the same questions. Nico? Crush? On him? WHAT?!?!   
There was a brief knock on the door, which pulled Percy out of his internal chaos that was his thoughts.   
“Percy?” a voice asked softly, tentatively. Piper. Percy sighed and came to a stop in his pacing, stoping close by his fountain.  
“Yeah Piper, you can come in.” He sighed, knowing the daughter of Aphrodite would most likely come in anyway. The door opened a fraction more and Piper’s head poked through, then she opened the door the rest of the way and stepped inside. She left the door open, so technically they weren’t ‘alone’ in the cabin. The last thing they needed was the patrol harpies coming to the cabin and screeching at them to separate. Percy winced at the thought, Annabeth wouldn’t be to happy about that either.   
Percy was once again struck by her beauty, Piper’s skin was a delicate mocha tan, not as dark as Hazles, but not cool white like his. Her eyes were warm brown, like chocolate, and her hair was like liquid bronze and brown running down her neck.  
Yea she was beautiful, but not Annabeth beautiful. Percy couldn’t help comparing Piper and Annabeth sometimes. He liked Piper’s hair, but it was to straight, to perfect, no matter how much Piper tried to muss it up and cut it unevenly. Nothing like the adorable waves and curls like his girlfriends. And the color…. Percy didn’t think any hair color could ever live up to the perfect golden blonde of Annabeth's. And their eyes-   
Percy’s thoughts snapped back to the present when Piper snapped her fingers in front of his nose.   
“Earth to Percy! Hey! why are you staring at me? Is something on my face?” the daughter of Aphrodite asked, a perfect eye brow raised. Percy smiled ruefully, slightly embarrassed from his running thoughts.   
“Nah, sorry. Just thinking.” Percy mumbled, sitting down onto his cot. Piper plopped down next to him, making the bed slightly squeak.   
“Ah, I thought so. You’ve pretty much locked yourself up in here for the past three days.” Percy sighed and shrugged a shoulder, his black hair fell into his eyes a little, he didn’t want to talk to anyone. It’s not like he was trying to cut himself off from the others. He simply just didn’t want to talk about his feelings with anyone, besides maybe Annabeth, but she was so busy now.   
“Yeah well… Annabeth and Jason have been so absorbed in designing the new temples for the gods that they’ve been doing their own thing.” Percy grinned, trying to look like it didn’t bug him a little that his girlfriend was spending all her time with the son of Jupiter. He huffed a little, it’s not like they just hadn’t survived a huge war that could have possibly killed them all, but hey. That was normal here in camp… near death experiences and all that.   
Piper frowned, and Percy had the feeling she had similar feelings towards their significant others spending so much time together, even though they both knew nothing was going on. Piper sighed lightly and sat down.   
“I’ve been worried about you, Annabeth told me about how Nico told you about-“ Percy cut her off with a hard look, he so didn’t want to discuss this right now when he has still yet to figure out how he felt about this new information.   
“About how shadow boy can finally find some light?” Percy snorted and looked away, eyes annoyed, he was taking up the defensive and the first words blurted out before he could stop them, even if they were a little harsh.  
“Maybe him and Iris could go on a nice rainbow cloud ride and-“ Piper slapped her hand over Percy’s mouth sharply, holding it there and her chocolate brown eyes annoyed and a little offended.   
“For one that is just so stereotypical it’s not even funny, and two that was just MEAN!” she said, surprised by the bitter edge in his tone. Percy snorted and lifted his hand up and tugged her wrist away, a small prickle of guilt trickling in his gut.   
“Yeah yeah…. sorry I’m just….” he trailed off, voice and eyes uncertain, he was what? He didn’t even know what.   
“You’re confused.” Piper said simply. “You’re upset with yourself for not knowing the real reason of his discomfort sooner. You feel annoyed because he just didn’t talk to you about it and be open with you, and you feel bad because deep deep down you know part of you is bugged by it.” Percy winced at her words, instantly on the defensive again.  
“That’s not true. Nico is still Nico and always will be. Just because he’s…. the way he is doesn’t mean I’ll think of him differently.” Percy said, voice hard and confident. He knew he was right, he didn’t think differently of Nico at all. Nico was still just… Nico. No matter if he liked girls or boys. Piper just rolled her eyes.   
“Sure, sure. Either way that rainbow comment was still mean.”  
“No it wasn’t!”  
“Yes it was.”  
“No.”  
“Yes”  
“N-“ a loud bang interrupted their looping argument and Tyson bundled in, his one eye huge and swinging his club happily. He spotted Percy and roared:  
“BROTHER!” Percy grinned.   
“Hey man, what’s up?” Tyson paused, his big baby eye confused.   
“Up?” he repeated and his big eye flicked up to the ceiling and pondered it thoughtfully. Percy’s lips curled into a smile. Before Percy could explain Tyson grinned and looked back down.   
“Cobwebs! Dust! and Wood!” he bellowed proudly, obviously satisfied that he’d answered Percy’s question. Percy snorted in laughter and Piper couldn’t help but to smile and let out a tinkling laugh.   
“Awesome, that’s exactly what I needed to know Tyson.” Percy snickered, getting up and walking towards his brother and clapping his shoulder with his hand. Forcing all thoughts of Nico diAngelo from his mind. 

********************************

Annabeth.

Annabeth frowned, a pencil stuck between her lips and brows knitted together in concentration. Her sketch book was sprawled open around her, papers were wadded up into balls and tossed scattered around her. She scribbled another quick sketch and, with a scowl, snatched it out of her book and tore it up, she was leaning against Thalia’s pine, the golden fleece hanging in the tree branches and billowing lightly, the guard dragon was off hunting.   
Jason sighed, his blue eyes tired and annoyed, just like Annabeth's. He too was surrounded by papers, and even books. They’d raided the Big House library for every greek gods book they could find. Every minor god ever mentioned that Jason saw, he’d write down, the list was already over 50, and he’d barely started on half the books. He was finding all the gods, and Annabeth was working on the designs for the temples and shrines. Jason frowned and wrote down another name.   
“Who now?” Annabeth asked crossly. Jason looked up, he looked confused.   
“Uh… some goddess called Alectrona.” he mumbled. Piper frowned deeply.   
“Alectrona? Sounds like electricity almost.” Jason snorted.   
“Maybe, I’m not sure who she is really, it doesn’t say who she’s a child of. But the book say’s she was an early goddess of the sun.” Jason explained quietly.   
“Of the sun?” Annabeth asked, surprised. “I thought Apollo was god of the sun?” she asked. Momentarily forgetting the designs for Kym on her note book, Jason had been determined to make it perfect. Every one of her design’s Jason had disapproved of.   
“Yea apparently. No idea where she is now, I’ve never heard of her but….” Jason just shrugged and slapped her name down onto the list. Annabeth sighed and set her sketch book down.   
“Ok, so who all do we have so far?” Annabeth asked, trying not to sound annoyed. Why did Jason have to make such a big promise? There were HUNDREDS of minor gods and goddess. They most likely wouldn’t even get done with all this even if they worked their entire lives on this.   
Annabeth felt another flash of fury, guilt, and sadness as she thought of Daedalus’s laptop. If she had it right now she KNEW they’d already be miles ahead right now. She was confident that the laptop would easily be able to look up every minor god in history in an instant, and even help design 3D models, renderings, and even measurements of the temples and shrines. Maybe even give opinions on what colors, textures, and decorations to add. Her hand tightened on her pencil and it snapped with a small ‘pop’, scattering wood shrapnel and lead onto her paper. She ignored it and waited calmly for Jason to answer. Jason eyed her warily, but he swallowed and nodded.   
“Well I’m up to 64 now. I put them in alphabetical order. Uh… Aether: god of the atmosphere. Alastor: god of family feuds… wow the gods must love him. Antheia: goddess of flowers, swamps and marshes. Aristaeus: patron god of animal husbandry, bee keeping… yea bee keeping is a goodly duty, and fruit trees. Attis: god of rebirth. Bia: goddess of force. Brizo: protector of Mariners. Circe: goddess who transforms enemies into beasts… doesn't Percy know her? Cybele: goddess of caverns, mountains, nature, and wild animals.   
“DInias: not sure if he’s a god but…. he’s a guardian of the ancient city of Lamark, wounded heroes went to him after battle. Doris: mother of the nereids. Eireisone: a deity who embodied the sacred ceremonial olive branch. Electra… huh she also sounds like electricity, but anyway it just said she’s one of the seven pleiades… whatever that is. Elpis: the spirit or goddess of hope. Enyo: minor godess of war. Eos: goes of the dawn itself. Erebus: god of darkness. Eris: related to Enyo, she… is the godess of strife?” Jason said, rolling the list off and adding his additional comments out loud as he read. Annabeth listened attentively.   
“Glaucus: a fisherman who was turned immortal…. don’t know why. But he became a Argonaut and then became a god of a sea. Harmonia: godess of harmony and concord. Helios:….. another god of the sun. Hemera:….. godess of daylight. Hesperus: god of the evening star. Hymenaios: god of weddings… huh I would have expected a chick for that.” Jason muttered. Annabeth listened coldly, her dread growing with each name added to the list.   
“Kotys: a goddess whose celebrations were wild and lascivious…. but doesn’t explain why or what she is the goddess of. uh…Maia: a godess of fields. Mania: godess of insanity and the dead…. creepy. Momus: god of satire, writers, and poets. Oceanus: god of an ocean? Peitha: godess of persuasion. Pheme: godess of fame and gossip…. wow, Aphrodite must love her. Phosphorus: god of the morning star. Priapus: a minor god of gardens and fertility-“   
Jason cut off with a snort and busted out laughing, his cheek bones glowing a little pink.  
“What?!” Annabeth asked, a frown on her face. Jason snickered and read from the book again.  
“Priapus: a minor god of gardens and fertility, mainly known for having an enormous penis.” he snickered. Annabeth slapped Jason’s arm crossly.   
“Oh grow up!” she snapped, but Annabeth couldn’t help but to smile a little. Jason snickered and opened his mouth to continue when Nico suddenly ran up, his eyes were huge and his hair was flyaway from the short run up the hill to them.   
Annabeth was on her feet in an instant, drawing her dragon bone dagger and Jason was a heartbeat behind, the glow from his sword catching Annabeth’s attention from the corner of her eye. Nico snorted lightly.   
“Oh put those away before you hurt yourself!” Nico said, his blackish eyes actually flashed with amusement. Annabeth frowned, noticing that the wideness from Nico’s eyes was not from fear but from…. excitement. A small smile was on the very edges of his lips and his cheeks were flushed red. Actually red, and not the dead whitish pale.   
“Well don’t run up here like a bat out of tartarus!” Jason grumbled, and twirled his sword into the air, it shrunk back down into a coin and he tucked it into his pocket. Annabeth rolled her storm gray eyes and tucked her dagger into it’s sheath.   
“Do you need something Nico?” she asked, tone friendly. Nico’s tentative smile grew into a flat out grin.   
“Me? oh no. But I do have something for you.” He said, and Annabeth noticed he had a small satchel at his side, he slung the strap off his arm and slid it down, and then propped the black bag against his foot.   
“Me and Will were out of camp with Clarrise, Coach and Will and I got a message to meet someone, and that someone gave me a special package to give to you… or give back to you anyway.” Nico shrugged lightly and with a grin he flipped open the bag and pulled out a thin gray square package, roughly the size of a textbook and held it out to Annabeth.   
Annabeth frowned and took it, what could it be? She glanced at Nico, her eyes taking in his smile, his sparkling eyes, and his more… open demeanor. It made him look younger, more his age and more happy. Ever since the the battle ended three days ago and he’d decided to stay in camp, he’d gotten so much better. More…. happy. Maybe Will had something to do with it. Since Nico was helping out with a demi god who had a healing power, maybe the energy and healing vibe was just wearing off.   
“Well? Are you going to open it?” Nico asked, his smile faded and he folded his arms, leaning a little back, his tone harder and back to the cold indifference she was so used to seeing. Huh, maybe he wasn’t as comfortable as Annabeth thought. She realized she’d been staring and thinking about Nico before she remembered why he came here. She quickly looked back down at the package and tore the thin parchment paper off of it.   
Annabeth stared, she felt like the breath had been knocked out of her chest. Like someone had punched her right in the gut. Like a truck had hit her in the face going sixty down the highway. She felt like the whole world had turned upside down, and she had been picked up by superman before she could fall into the empty sky.   
“Annabeth?” a distant voice called, was that Nico’s voice? “Annabeth!!”   
Nico.   
Nico watched, shocked as Jason darted forward and caught Annabeth’s arms and held her back up before her head struck the ground. He’d never seen the daughter of Athena even come close to that before. She was staring at what was in her hands in amazement.  
“Well… Bob found it, are you ok?” He asked, watching Annabeth as she clutched the half-opened package to her chest.   
“How?!” she yelled, eyes beyond joyous and ripped off the rest of the paper. Nico heard Jason gasp and Nico’s eyes flicked up to look at the older boy. Jason’s jaw had dropped open and he stared at the rectangular object on Annabeths chest in amazement as well.   
“Daedalus’s laptop! h-how did…..” Annabeth trailed off, staring at it in awe, as if she was worried that if she looked away, the laptop would disappear. Nico snorted lightly.   
“I told you. Bob found it and well…. he gave it to my zombie chauffeur who gave it to me a few minutes ago.” Nico shrugged lightly, the whole exchange sounded pretty simple to him. Jason blinked, blue eyes startled.   
“You have a zombie chau-“ he was broke off as Annabeth shoved the laptop against Jason’s chest and pushed past him, Nico didn’t have time to react before he felt Annabeth tackle into him. His feet slid out from under him and he felt his back strike the ground and his breath whoosh out. Annabeth’s weight on top of him and arms tight around his torso.   
Nico stiffened and his lips curled back into a snarl, an automatic response to being touched in any way, let alone tackled to the ground into a hug. Annabeth felt him stiffen and with a laugh she bounced back up to her feet, grabbing Nico’s hand and yanking him up with her. He hissed softly and yanked his hand back. He didn’t see what the big deal was, he was simply returning something of Annabeth’s.   
“Oh my gods Nico thankyou!” she said, and shockingly Nico saw happy tears slipping down her cheeks and she took the laptop away from Jason again. The blond son of Jupiter shot Nico a warm smile and Nico’s lips twitched but didn’t return it. Jason was still the only person to know that Nico was still, unconditionally and stupidly, head over heels in love with a certain son of the sea god. Sure he’d finally come out to the rest of the crew of the Argo II after the battle, which that in itself had been hard enough.   
Nico had been raised and born in a different time, back in the 1920’s and 30’s homosexual people were more than shunned, they were often hunted. So to simply come out to the few well… he guessed he could consider them friends now, still made his stomach turn. And even though they had all been accepting, he couldn’t help the small twinge of fear that they were secretly judging and talking about him behind his back. And to make things worse he’d told them that he was over his crush on Percy, which was simply, point blank, flat out, lie. Nico felt a small twinge of guilt when he thought of how glad he was that Leo was no longer here to tease him, but the guilt grew instantly and he winced, the combined thoughts shoving him back into the memory the night the battle had ended: 

~~~~~*~~~~~

Nico lay panting on the ground in exhaustion, the battle was over! He could still barely get his head around it. His exhilarating high of everyone knowing his secret, his gut wrenching heart throbbing secret of his crush on Percious Jackson. And couple that with the fact that, hey, they weren’t dead, then he had a pretty good high going on right now, he felt giddy, like a toddler doing something he was told not to do. He’d told. Told Percy, PERCY his secret! and there was no going back on that now.   
Soft laughter echoed across the camp as Romans and Greeks alike mingled and bickered, comparing weaponry, armor, and even their names as if comparing differences. One particular laugh made Nico’s head turn quickly, Percy and Annabeth were holding each other, their arms wrapped tightly around waists and shoulders, as if they’d never get enough simply touching. Nico felt a familiar pang in the pit of his stomach at the sight, but then again… he’d just told the son of the sea god a mer two hours ago that he had a crush on him, yet was over  
Cassidi Robin  
10:15am  
Cassidi Robin  
him, that he ‘wasn’t his type’, So shouldn’t Percy look even a little… rattled? Not so at ease and happy and just sickeningly and obviously in love with Annabeth?   
Nico looked away quickly as bile rose in his throat, of course not. He was Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus and Camp Half Blood, and now the whole fucking world. Why would the boy… no, that man even be slightly abashed or confused on the knowledge of his acquaintance having a crush on him? Because that’s all Nico wanted to be now. He thought he’d been over the guy, thought that after the battle he had finally found the closure he needed. But oh he had been so wrong, it had just been the giddy high of fighting and winning and battle that had brought forth his fake self closure, but as his high was leaving, just the sight of Percy and Annabeth snuggling in the middle of the camp put a bad taste in the back of his throat. So he’d distance himself from Percy, sever whatever small bubbling bond of friendship that had kindled up over their time on the Argo II. He’d snuff out any more bond on the guy before Nico would allow himself to get hurt even more.   
“Nico?” a voice asked, startling Nico so badly that shadows lashed around him, making the unknown voice yelp.   
“Hey hey. Whoah… it’s okay. It’s just me.” Jason said, pushing his way out of the shadows and sitting down next to Nico on the base of half blood hill to watch the campers and legion members mull around.   
“Where’s Piper?” Nico asked tensely, the shadows all but ceasing in his tired state. Jason smiled, the scar on his upper lip quirking up, a fact Nico had heard many girls comment that was cute, but it was a scar. How on earth could scars be cute? Was it because of how he received the scar? Nico remembered the many bickering talks in the dinning room of the Argo II as they ate their lunches. Nico remembered Leo having a stapler and putting it right on the son of Jupiter’s plate and to eat up as the whole crew, aside from nico, rolled in laughter at Jason’s embarrassment.   
“…co? Nico?” Jason was asking, an eye brow raised and Nico realized he’d been staring and hadn’t heard a single word Jason had said. Annoyance and embarrassment coursed through him. ‘Get yourself together DiAngelo’ he thought to himself sourly and cleared his throat, ridding his head of memories and emotions, putting on the easy and expressionless face he’d mastered.   
“Sorry, what? Wasn’t paying attention.” He said lazily, crossing his arms and his sword sliding across his lap. Jason frowned, a hint of annoyance and concern in his eyes.   
“I said, where is Will? I thought he was determined to get you into the Infirmary. And honestly Nico he’s right. You look like crap.” he said. Nico bristled at the older demi gods words instantly.   
“I know I look bad for one. Thanks for point that out.” he snarled sarcastically.   
“That’s not-“ Jason started, but Nico continued, cutting him off.   
“And two I don’t have to do what Will says, I barely know the guy.” he huffed, looking up at the twinkling stars.   
“Barely know him or not Nico, you need some medical attention. You look like the dead-“ Nico opened his mouth to snap a scathing remark but Jason was the one to keep going this time.   
“You’ve shadow traveled a giant statue, yourself, and Reyna thousands of miles the past two days, just fought in a war, and you’re being stubborn enough to refuse medical help from a guy kind enough to offer it to you?” Nico clamped his teeth down over his tongue to keep from talking. In truth, he knew he was being silly. He’d been planning on going to the infirmary soon, just after he had a few minutes to himself. But in those few minutes he’d mulled over something that made him not want to speak with anyone.   
Silence fell between the two boys and tinkling laughter trickled past them again, mainly from Annabeth and Percy. Nico couldn’t help the small wince at the sound, and Jason noticed.   
“Nico… are you oka-“  
“Fine.” The younger demi god snapped coldly. “Shouldn’t you go find Piper?” he asked harshly. This time Jason winced.   
“She’s… she's with her siblings.” he said, looking away, and Nico just now noticed the pained look on his face, his red rimmed eyes, slightly puffy, and the shine of sweat over his skin.   
“Jason are you-“ this time Jason cut off Nico.   
“IsLeoreallydead?” he gushed out in one breath. Nico blinked, eyes darkening instantly. He knew what the boy sitting next to him had asked, but he was reluctant to answer, so he decided to play stupid and ask;   
“What did you say?” his voice tense, and a little short. The older boy took a large breath, and his voice came out steady, but pained.   
“Is. Leo. Really. Dead?” he asked softly. Nico’s blood ran a little cold, no, no he wasn’t ready for this. He knew someone was bound to ask him, but he didn’t think they’d ask so soon. With the taste of victory still in the air.   
“Nico?” Jason asked stiffly, and Nico remained silent, unsure how to tell him. Knowing if he opened his mouth and spoke the words, that Jason’s last hopes on his friend would be crushed.   
“Nico!” Jason asked, voice sharp and desperate. Nico turned and met the sky blue orbs staring into his own dark chocolate brown ones, which looked flat black in the darkness.   
“Yes.” he whispered shakily, and he watched Jason’s face twitch and break a little at the word, the hope in his eyes shattering.  
“W-what?” he whispered, his voice pained. Nico swallowed, he’d never been good at this. He’d always been better with the dead, the emotionless and sightless eyes and featureless faces. Those were his forte, he could just tell them what to do and the souls and ghost and dead remains would obey his every order. But Jason was not one of those spirits, and Nico was at a complete loss of what to say or do. So he simply answered robotically, voice emotionless.   
“Yes Jason. He’s dead. I felt Leo’s soul depart this world just like I felt Octavians the moment that bastard got sucked into the catapult. He’s gone Jason, and he’s not coming back.” he said. Black eyes watching Jason’s closely.  
Jason was silent for a long time, just slowly breathing, and closed his eyes. Nico felt like he should reach out, maybe wrap an arm around Jason’s shoulders and comfort him like Bianca used to do for him, but he resisted the urge, crushing it down. He was Nico DiAngelo. Ghost king and angel of the dead, not coddler of teen boys. But he still felt a prick of unease and guilt as he watched Jason’s shoulders slump in defeat and the boy stand up.   
“I should go find Piper and tell her… and Hazel…” he whispered softly. Nico swallowed, he knew Hazel would already know. A sucky part of being a child of Hades, or Pluto, you kinda felt it when the souls around you departed.   
“You should go to the infirmary Nico. Please.” Jason muttered, no fight in his voice. Nico blinked, taken aback and surprised by the tone. He’d always assumed nothing could beat Jason, or make him sound this way. So he found himself nodding and getting to his feet without argument, not wanting to make things worse on the guy. Jason’s shoulders relaxed just the slightest bit and he looked at Nico calmly, and said the few words that Nico dreaded.   
“I know you’re lying.” his voice still the dull and sad. Nico blinked and he scowled reflexively.   
“About?” he asked lazily, tone uncaring but his eyes betrayed him, a battle of emotions. Fear, shame, self loathing, anger, and most of all sadness. Jason sighed.  
“You’re not over Percy. The way you look at him, talk about him.. that doesn’t just fade away in a few days. But don’t worry, I’m not going to tell anyone.” he said lightly. Nico felt his own shoulders slump, he was to tired for this, to exhausted to fight anymore and he just nodded his thanks dully. Neither demi god feeling even a hint of the victorious air that was currently engulfing the camp as they fell into a quiet silence. Watching the stars and the campers mill around in the brightly lit camp. Oblivious to the two grief stricken and remorseful boys at the base of half blood hill. 

~~~~~*~~~~~

“o…co.. ico…NICO!!!!” a voice suddenly screamed, making the young boy jump, his mind jerking back to the present. Jason was looking down at him, concern in his eyes and shaking the younger demi god by the shoulders. Nico curled his lip and slapped Jason’s hands away.   
“Don’t touch m-“ he started to spit out but at that moment the ground thudded lightly with footsteps and carefree voices could be heard until they stopped and one in particular cut across Nico’s own voice, making the son of Hades blood run cold.   
“Hey guys wha-“ Percy started, but saw tears in his girlfriends eyes and bolted up the rest of the hill and instantly took her hands.   
“Annabeth? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” he asked, voice layered with nothing but concern. Annabeth let out a shaky laugh. Nico turned his face away, carefully putting on his careful mask of uncaring, ignoring the small look Jason shot him.   
“Nothing seaweed brain.” She said fondly, leaning over and kissing his cheek gently. Nico had to restrain himself from making a childish gagging noise. He guessed he didn’t succeed very well because Jason elbowed him sharply in the ribs and whatever noise had been coming out of his throat cut off quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know it sorta ended short and in the middle, I just want to know what you guys think! :) I really enjoy writing this and I have a whole plot line and story to add to this. And I was wondering what you guys would think with adding a few smut scenes? So... yea. All comments, good, bad, harsh, I wanna know what yall think and how it looks so far :) Leave a Kudo's and a comment if you liked! and if not, please leave a comment explaining why, thanks guys!!


End file.
